Tachyon
Tachyon is a villain possessing super strength and teleportation abilities as the result of exposure to Kelvarite in a lab explosion. He uses these talents primarily as a burglar, but has also been known to work for organizations and individuals willing to pay him for his services. In Champions Online Tachyon's been hired by Kevin Poe, leader of Millennium City's New Purple Gang, to guard a weapon being deployed in the city's West Side. Designed to cripple rival criminal organization PSI, the device also threatens to lobotomize all civilians in its blast radius when activated. :* For the article on the character's appearance in Millennium City, see: Tachyon (West Side) Missions '''Mission Objective : Perks ' Perk Objective : Appearance & Personality "Now you see me... now you don't." :- '''''Steve Maxwell, a/k/a Tachyon Tachyon is a well-proportioned and muscular individual possessing short black hair. He wears a blue and green costume, accompanied by a pair of short gloves, boots, and a blue domino mask. He's greedy and self-centered, and tends to be somewhat obsessive about his work. Motivations Driven by a need to prove his own superiority, Tachyon will often approach a given task repeatedly and single-mindedly until successful. He takes any challenge to his mental or physical abilities personally. It's this drive to be the best that has fueled his rivalry with Rob Bleskind, and ultimately what makes him such a persistant and dangerous opponent. Background Steve Maxwell was a student at Millennium City University (MCU) when an accident granted him super strength and the power of teleportation. Born in Chicago, he was attending the institution on a football scholarship when he was given the opportunity to study a sample of Kelvarite due to his knowledge in the field of astronomy. Also a part of the team studying the sample was Maxwell's long-time rival Rob Bleskind. The two were alone in the lab when the Kelverite exploded, for reasons still unknown by the public, exposing both to fragments of the alien mineral. After his recovery Maxwell was quick to discover his new abilities. He experimented in order to discern their magnitude and any possible limitations they might possess. In time he grew confident enough to use his powers to carry out small crimes and burglaries, all the while continuing his education and ultimately earning a Ph.D in astronomy. Now a professor at MCU, he continues to use his abilities in secret as the villain Tachyon, working both independently and as a mercenary for hire. Skills & Abilities As a result of his exposure to Kelvarite, Tachyon possesses superhuman strength and toughness. The accident also granted him the ability of teleportation; he's able to transport himself, as well as other people and objects, distances of up to several kilometers. For an unknown reason, however, these abilities are unusually susceptible to attacks designed to drain Tachyon of his powers. Known Associations Thunderbolt II :Tachyon generally keeps his true identity secret from employers and opponents alike, but he has a long standing rivalry with Rob Bleskind in both his academic and criminal careers. Bleskind was granted superpowers in the same explosion that resulted in the development of Tachyon's own, and has since become the villainous speedster Thunderbolt II. The two regularly act to disrupt each other in their endeavors, though they have yet to test their abilities face to face. References Category:Villains